Too Damn HOT!
by alonealexabluerose
Summary: It's the middle of Summer and Selena is about to die because of the heat. Luckily Victoria, Selena's demon maid is there to keep her young Mistress 'cool'. Victoria is another OC of mine and Selena and Victoria are my OTP! This story is from the Black Butler universe. I do not own Black Butler but the OC do belong to me! There will be a part two with smut


Too damn fucking HOT! Part One

Selena waved her fan back and forth, hoping it will blow some cold air. Sadly it only blow hot air in her face. Growling in annoyance, Selena threw the fan across the room and glared at the paper work she had to finish. _'Damn it's too hot work!'_ The small girl thought angrily while wiping away the sweat that clung to her forehead.

Even though wearing nothing but her purple lace corset and her black short's, Selena still felt like she was in an oven and slowing melting away to nothing. Sighing Selena shifted uncomfortable feeling the sweat ran down her body inside of her corset making her skin sticky and disgusting. Selena hated that feeling. _'If Only I could take off my clothing. I wouldn't be so fucking hot!'_ slouching against her chair, Selena closed her purple eyes. After several minutes she reopened them again and sat straighter.

Wait a minute!

Of course why didn't she think of it before! Reaching behind her, Selena untied the string that held her corset together.

~Time Skip~

Victoria slowing placed two strawberry ice cream scoops in the glass bowl and perfectly placed raspberry and chocolate besides it. "There Perfect" She picked the trey up with the treat on it and walked towards her Mistress's office. Once there, Victoria knocked on the door. "Who is it!? I'm fucking Busy!" Letting out a sigh, the blacked haired lady knew it was going to be one of those _days_. "It is me my Lady. I brought you a snack to help with the heat."

"Oh… alright then. ~Come in. ~" Opening the door Victoria expected to see her mistress's working, what she didn't expect to see was this….

"Mistress! Why are you not wearing your corset!?"

In front of the demon Maid was her Mistress, doing paper work while sitting in the chair…. Half naked. Selena all but rolled her eyes at her maid's outburst. "Oh shut up! It's was hot to work with that bloody corset on, so I took if off. No big Deal." She said bluntly, putting the paper down and holding her hands out. "Now give me that treat and no one gets hurt."

Victoria blinked a couple of times before sighing again. "Of cause my lady." Placing the tray not in Mistress's hands but on the desk while trying to keep her eyes from trailing downwards. Letting out a 'tch' Selena picked the spoon beside the glass bowl and dug in to the sweet treat. As she put the yummy ice cream in her mouth, Selena couldn't help but shiver in delight tasting the smooth sweet ice cream then feeling it melt in her mouth. Moaning Selena took another bite.

Of course Victoria heard the sound her Mistress's made and did her best to ignore it. "My lady at least tell me your wearing shorts, right?" Selena stop mid-bite and shrugged then smirked seductively. "~Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not… want to find out~?" This time it was Victoria who rolled her eyes. "No thank you. I'm fine." The last thing Victoria wanted is to be tempted by her young Mistress, especially when she had so much work to do. "Well I must get to work, excuse me. My lady." As Victoria was about to walk out, Selena called out to her.

"Hey, Victoria are you not hot under all that clothing?" Selena asked looking at the demon's clothed body and became even hotter just by looking at her. Victoria just shook her head. "A demons body's temperature changes according to the weather. So no I do not feel the heat like you humans do." Selena had a look on her face that Victoria couldn't read. 

"Hmmm, is that so?" Selena ate one of the raspberry's and stood up from the chair, which revealed her not wearing shorts but only her black lacy under garments. Victoria was about to scold her Mistress for the lack of clothing and not acting like a proper lady, when her Mistress gave out an order.

"Victoria I order you too sit down in this chair and keep me cool!"

"Pardon me!"

And that's how Victoria found herself sitting in Mistress's chair, the lady sitting in the demons lap. With Victoria wearing nothing but her under garments as well and the Mistress leaning against her almost naked body, keeping the young lady cool for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
